Frieza (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Unknown |birth = Unknown |death = August, 764 Age |birth power level = 50,890 |max power level = 120,000,000 |pronouns = 私 (わたくし), 私 (わたし), 僕 (ぼく) |height = 4'9" |weight = 89 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Black |rank = Co-Emperor of the Universe |family = Cooler (brother) }} Frieza (フリーザ, Furīza) is an alien in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas as well as the special "Outbreak: Paved In Blood". He is introduced in the chapter "Prologue". Personality and Canon History Please visit the canon page to see all about Frieza's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Frieza in The Forgotten is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Frieza was the tyrant leader of and joint ruler of the galaxy under the guise of the . He was also the brother of Cooler. Despite having such a pivotal role in The Forgotten, Frieza wasn't actually seen all that often. Upon hearing of Prince Vegeta and Ledas' unnaturally high power levels, he, in a rare move, got personally involved. Eventually, King Vegeta organized a revolt against the tyrant. And so, Frieza murdered him, along with the entire Saiyan race. In Frieza's eyes, this solved the potential problem of rising Saiyan power levels and his internal fear of having to face a Legendary Super Saiyan. While Frieza was never seen again, he did have one more lasting impact. His later death sent his brother, Cooler, to Earth, in order to find the mysterious "Super Saiyan" who killed Frieza. This indirectly caused Ledas to journey to Earth as well, so that he could find Vegeta. 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' Frieza was made aware of The Benefactor's planet by Captain Zarbon and departed for it at once, after he learned of the large power levels coming from the planet. Upon arriving, he was acquainted with The Benefactor and impressed by the alien's power. He offered The Benefactor a place in his ranks if only the boy could eliminate a legion of his finest soldiers. The Benefactor did so with a single blast. Frieza then left the planet with Zarbon and his newly named Benefactor. 'Reunion Saga' Frieza was briefly seen in a flashback in the Reunion Saga just after The Benefactor killed Lascon. He reminded The Benefactor that the alien was no different than Ledas or Vegeta, and that he would be best served to remember that. Techniques * Aura of Fear * Ki Blast * Flight * Death Ball * Frenzy Mist Trivia *Like his brother Cooler, Frieza is one of the few villains in this story who is not shown to die. Yet, his death has major plot implications; and it actually sets up Ledas' journey to Earth. *Despite being a much feared tyrant in the first saga, Frieza kills only a few people; King Vegeta and his personal guard. Almost all other Saiyan characters are shown to kill millions of times more characters in the story. *Frieza's scouter is red. *Frieza's theme is Angel Terrestre. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Frieza Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Transformation users Category:Arcosians Category:Arcosian Category:Canon Respecting Category:Royalty Category:Cold family member Category:Main Villain Category:Villain Category:Dead Characters Category:Character Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Supporting character